halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest/Season 6/Characters
=Example= User Name Character 1 (link to article) -Picture- *Age *Weapon(s) *Equipment (armour, supplies etc.) *Rank (if applicable) =Submissions= Marco-035 *Age: 40 *Weapons: MA5D Assault Rifle, M6D Magnum, 4x Fragmentation Grenades *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VII *Rank: Chief Petty Officer Ash Mitchell *Age: 35 *Weapons: M90 Shotgun, M6C Magnum *Equipment: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper armour *Rank: First Lieutenant Felo 'Ranak *Age: 58 *Weapons: Type-1 Energy Sword, Type-25 Plasma Rifle, 2x Plasma Grenades *Equipment: Sangheili Combat Harness *Rank: Shipmaster Winston Zhou *Age: 21 *Weapons: SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle, M7S SMG *Equipment: Black body suit, Night-vision goggles *Rank: N/A Carlos Driscol *Age: 50 *Weapons: M739 SAW, M6H Magnum, 2x Flashbang Grenades *Equipment: Robotic prosthetic right leg *Rank: N/A Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo *Age: 59 *Weapons: God's Word, Type-1 Energy Sword, 2x Plasma Grenades *Equipment: Modified Lights of Sanghelios combat harness, Covenant electrical tools *Rank: High Adviser Edmond Dahm *Age: 37 *Weapons: Natalie's Momento, M6K Magnum, Tactical Training Dart ammunition *Equipment: RIOT Officer Uniform, Handcuffs, First-Aid kit *Rank: Senior Constable Simon-G294 *Age: 18 *Weapons: Rampant Defender, machete, combat knife, M6G Magnum *Equipment: Modified SPI armor, assault pack, poncho *Rank: N/A Cassandra-G006 *Age: 18 *Weapons: M395 DMR, M6H Magnum, combat knife *Equipment: Modified SPI armor, medical bag *Rank: N/A Tuka 'Refum *Age: 19 *Weapons: Type-57 Carbine, Type-1 Energy Sword, curveblade *Equipment: Covenant Storm combat harness *Rank: Storm Zoey Hunsinger *Age: 16 *Weapons: M6D Magnum, combat knife *Equipment: Civilian-model tactical vest, tool kit *Rank: N/A Diana *Age: 6 *Weapons: Highly sophisticated electronic warfare programs *Equipment: N/A *Rank: N/A Shepard-G127 *Age:19 *Weapons:BR85HB Battle Rifle, x2 M6H Magnum, Combat Knife, 4x Frag Grenades *Equipment:MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/GEN 2 MKIV *Rank:Petty Officer/Second Class Tal 'Zerex *Age:39 *Weapons:Storm Rifle, Concussion Rifle, Sangheili Knucklers *Equipment:Modified Sangheili Combat Harness, Combat Drugs *Rank:N/A Roy Koel *Age: 72 *Weapons: MA5D Assault Rifle, M6D Magnum, 2x Fragmentation Grenades *Equipment: Marine body armor *Rank: Master Sergeant Brandon Smith *Age: 25 *Weapons: SMG, Shotgun, MC6 Magnum *Equipment: ODST Combat Armor *Rank: Staff Sergeant Dekd Nok *Age: 33 *Weapons: Plasma Rifle, Carbine, personal combat dagger *Equipment: Kig-yar combat harness *Rank: Kig-yar pirate lord Riker-012 *Age: 44 *Weapons: Battle Rifle, Sniper Rifle, 3x Fragmentation Grenades *Equipment: MJOLNIR Mk VI/Operator *Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer Teno Salz Kreral *Age: 86 *Weapons: Assault Cannon, Lekgolo War Shield *Equipment: Mzigolekgolo combat harness *Rank: Mzigolekgolo Jonathan Watts *Age: 35 *Weapons: M6C/SOCOM pistol *Equipment: Fabric body armor vest *Rank: Major Jonathan Ulan *Age: 40 *Weapons: MA5B, M6C/SOCOM, 1x flashbang grenade, 2x fragmentation grenades *Equipment: M52B Body Armor *Rank: Major Elijah Cavorel *Age: 28 *Weapons: SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle *Equipment: *Rank: Staff Sergeant Philip Kovals *Age: 31 *Weapons: M7S Submachine Gun, combat knife *Equipment: Captured UNSC ballistic assault vest, medical kit *Rank: Sergeant Aleksander Makosky *Age: 38 *Weapons: M6H Magnum *Equipment: Flightsuit, fabric body armor vest, pilot helmet *Rank: Captain Richard Jones *Age: 68 (including slipspace), 44 (exluding slipspace) *Weapons: Heavy Machine Gun-47, M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, M6D Magnum *Equipment: ODST Battle Dress Uniform, Series 15 SOLA Jetpack, 2 UNSC Combat Knives *Rank: Staff Sergeant Colin-142 *Age: 47 *Weapon(s): MA5D Individual Combat Weapons System, M6D Personal Defense Weapons System *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Hunter *Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade Corin Davis *Age: 46 *Weapon(s): M739 Light Machine Gun, M45D Tactical Shotgun *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Jumpmaster *Rank: Spartan Cailean-378 *Age: 27 *Weapon(s): MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System, M6D Personal Defense Weapon System *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI *Rank: N/A Orval-163 *Age: 27 *Weapon(s): MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System, M6H Personal Defense Weapon System *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Hellcat *Rank: Chief Petty Officer Jin Cheung *Age: 30 *Weapon(s): Suppressed MA5K Individual Combat Weapon System, Suppressed M6H Personal Defense Weapon System *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Ranger *Rank: Chief Petty Officer Joshua-G024 *Age:20 *Weapons:Designated Marksman Rifle, Sub-machine gun, 4xFragmentation Grenade *Equipment: MJOLNIR Mk.VI/Scout *Rank: Lieutenant, Jnr Grade Amy-G094 *Age:20 *Weapons:Sniper Rifle, Sub-machine gun, 4xFragmentation Grenade, personalised combat knife *Equipment: MJOLNIR Mk.VI/Pathfinder *Rank: Lieutenant, Jnr Grade Avalokiteśvara *Age:5 *Weapons:Advanced cyberwarfare suite. *Equipment: N/A Parthius *Age: 60 *Weapon(s): Energy Spear *Equipment: Jiralhanae Chieftain's Power Armor *Rank: Chieftain Attilus *Age: 48 *Weapon(s): Type-1 Gravity Hammer, Type-25 Spiker *Equipment: Jiralhanae Chieftain's Power Armor *Rank: Chieftain Aylla-G021 *Age: 18 *Weapon(s): M6D, M90 CAWS, M41 SSR *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/NOBLE *Rank: Petty Officer Third Class Cody-B042 *Age: 25 *Weapon(s): MA5K (Recon and Suppressor mod), M45D, Combat Machete *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/SCOUT *Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer Lancaster-205 *Age: 25 *Weapons: MA3A, Light Rifle, Knife (made from scavenged Forerunner alloy) *Equipment: Scavenged armor (MJOLNIR Mark V, M52B, and ODST BDU components, some portions patched with forerunner alloy) *Rank: Petty Officer Second Class (formerly) Lee-A137 *Age: 25 *Weapons: M7S, SRS-99, M6C SOCOM *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V/RECON *Rank: Petty Officer Second Class Leo Fox Leonardo Simmons *Age: 22 *Weapons: M7S Submachine Gun, Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel, M6C Magnum *Equipment: ODST/UA Personal Protective Equipment *Rank: Ensign, UNSC Navy Scott Brooks *Age: 57 *Weapons: M2A Carbine, M98 Compact *Equipment: Naval Battle Dress Uniform with peaked cover *Rank: Vice Admiral, UNSC Navy Andromeda 'Vadum *Age: 52 *Weapons: 2x Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword, 2x Brute Plasma Rifle *Equipment: Sangheili Combat Harness *Rank: Supreme Commander Josh 'Konar *Age: 20 *Weapons: Plasma Rifle, Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Needler), Type-51 Carbine Rifle, Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle *Equipment: Sangheili Combat Harness *Rank: Major David King *Age: 25 *Weapons: M6 Pistol, Combat Knife, M5D Assault Rifle, BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Hunter *Rank: Assassin Mitchel Sanders *Age: 21 *Weapons: M6 Pistol equipped with laser sight and silencer, M7 Silenced SMG, Combat Knife, Energy Katana, Energy Daggers, 2x Energy Sai *Equipment: Custom body armor *Rank: Assassin KingOfYou115 Kyle-B115 * Age: 28 (Not accounting for slipspace or cryosleep) * Weapons: "Chupacabra", M6K Handgun (Smaller than a normal Magnum, Stored in SRS99-S5-B AM), BR85N Service Rifle, Combat Knife, 2x Fragmentation Grenade * Equipment: Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, 1x M168 Demolition Charge * Rank: Commander Bailey-132 *Age: 47 *Weapons: MA5D Assault Rifle, M6D Magnum, Combat Knife, 2x M9 Fragmentation Grenades *Equipment: MJOLNIR Mk. VI (GEN2 upgrade), 2x satchel charges *Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer Leon Sikowsky *Age: 26 *Weapons: MA5D Assault Rifle, M6H2 Magnum, Combat Knife, 2x M9 Fragmentation Grenades *Equipment: WARRIOR-class GEN2 MJOLNIR, Promethean Vision *Rank: Spartan Revan180193 Lhor Konar *Age: 65 *Weapons: Type-1 Energy Sword, Type-51 Carbine, 2x Type-1 Plasma Grenade *Equipment: Ranger Sangheili Combat Harness, antigravity pack, Thruster pack *Rank: Strategic Operations Soldier Fero 'Guraza *Age: 54 *Weapons: Energy Lance, Type-25 Plasma Rifle, 2x Type-1 Plasma Grenade *Equipment: Honor Guard Sangheili Combat Harness *Rank: Supreme Commander Arn-G287 *Age: 19 *Weapons: M45D Tactical Shotgun, M6G Magnum, Combat knife, 2x fragmentation grenades *Equipment: MJOLNIR GEN2 GUNGNIR, Holographic decoy *Rank: Spartan Ajax 013 Ajax-013 *Age: 47 (chronological) *Weapons: M108A1 CAWS, M55C EBR, combat knife, fragmentation grenades *Equipment: Protector-class MJOLNIR *Rank: Commander Kambei 'Nerevar *Age: 49 *Weapons: Energy Sword, Storm Rifle, Curve Blade *Equipment: Crusader Harness, Crusader Targe *Rank: Crusader Saint Ryuko Kawada *Age: 25 *Weapons: Plasma Repeater, Plasma Pistol, Gladiator Sword, Spring Blade, Shock Glove *Equipment: Scout Harness *Rank: Mercenary